characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonzord
Dragonzord is the original sixth zord of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers under the control of Tommy Oliver. Background The year was 1993. The evil witch Rita Repulsa had decided to conquer Earth in the name of the United Alliance of Evil, and she was all set to do so with an army at her beck and call. However, as is the case with many villains, there was one small, but still very annoying wrench in her gears: her long time nemesis Zordon had recruited five teenagers with attitude as warriors for his cause. These were the Power Rangers, and they had kept Rita from victory on numerous occasions. So, how do you stop five spandex superheroes with their giant robots? Why with a spandex supervillain and his own giant robot, both more powerful than anything they had encountered before. Enter the Green Ranger and his own zord: the Dragonzord. The first ever sixth ranger, Tommy was born to a Native American tribe out in the California desert alongside his twin brother Sam. However, he was separated from his family as a baby and was adopted by the Oliver family. Tommy grew up while studying martial arts and moved to Angel Grove, California at the age of 14. After his first day of school, where he warded off local bullies Bulk and Skull, and having held his own against Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott in a martial arts tournament, he caught the attention of Rita. After sending a squad of putties to test Tommy, which he beat on his own, Rita kidnapped him. While under Rita’s mind control, he easily helped beat the other Power Rangers. But soon after, the Rangers destroyed the Sword of Darkness that was corrupting him and made him their best weapon. As the pilot for the Dragonzord (as well as several other zords later on in Power Rangers history), Tommy can control its every move, make it mirror his actions, and even have it go wild while he fights on his own. Tommy also possesses the Dragon Dagger, a knife that can function as a remote for the Dragonzord by playing it like a flute. Said flute can also generate electricity, so it can also be used as an attacking option if Tommy’s on his own. The original sixth Zord in Power Rangers, the Dragonzord is under the control of whoever possesses its power coin and the Dragon Dagger. When not in use, the Dragonzord is stored under the ocean. Standing at 62 meters (203 feet, 4.94 inches) and weighing 170 tons (340,000 lbs.), the Dragonzord is always a big help whenever the Power Rangers need him. Powers & Abilities *'Energy Shockwaves:' When it stomps, the Dragonzord is capable of creating green energy shockwaves that push back any opponent in front of it. Equipment *'Mechanised Tail:' One of the main weapons that Dragonzord uses while in combat is his mechanical tail, which he can use to bash enemies, as shown during his fight with the Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord. **'Tail Drill:' Upon command, the Dragonzord is capable of activating its tail to make it a powerful drill, a weapon capable of hurting the red Dinozord and drilling into all kinds of enemy robots. *'Finger Rockets:' One of the Dragonzord’s main attacks is that it can missiles from its fingertips. These missiles can be used as a projectile attack, such as in its fight against the Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord, or break free from an attack, as shown during the fight against Spidertron. *'Power Staff:' The Power Staff is the main weapon of the Dragonzord Battle Mode. It can be used as a melee weapon, hitting the enemy monster with the drill, but it is most commonly used in the series as a finishing attack, charging up energy into the drill and then finishing the monster off by thrusting the Power Staff through them, making them explode. *'Energy Fin:' The Dragonzord has a fin on its head which can be used for close-quarters combat. While in Battle Mode, the Dragonzord is able to turn it into pure energy and launch it as a projectile at the enemy, though this can be reflected back. *'Projectile Reflector:' In the SNES Mighty Morphin Game, the Dragonzord is able to create an energy reflector to reflect projectiles back at the opponent. It is unknown if it is able to do this in main Power Rangers continuity. Alternate Forms *'Dragonzord Battle Mode' The Dragonzord is able to combine with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabertooth Tiger Dinozords to create the Dragonzord Battle Mode (Rangers can have access to other zords so the Dragonzord Battle Mode is allowed). Unlike the Dragonzord, which uses its hands, feet and tail for combat, Dragonzord Battle Mode uses the Dragonzord’s detached tail, which is combined with its chest piece to form the Power Staff. It has a height of 43 meters and weighs 560 tons. Feats Strength *Can easily overpower the red Dino Megazord *Able to fight on par against Cyclops, a monster that previously gave the Megazord some trouble *Should scale to the Megazord’s Tank Mode, which dealt significant damage to Alpha-1 in the comics (In the past, Alpha-1 managed to barely survive a moon-busting explosion) *Managed to physically break out of a binding spell from Rita (Rita’s magical power is great enough to destroy the Island of Illusion. A physical island, despite what the name might imply) *Teeth is strong enough to shatter a metal pillar *Was able to kill a giant shark monster *Destroyed a Puddy Base *Is strong enough to easily destroy bridges *Was strong enough to resist getting pulled by the 141 ton Triceratops Dinozord until it went in the water *Scales to the Megazord, which can punch giant monsters over 100 feet into the air *Unleashed destruction upon a city Speed *Flew to the moon in the comics *Tommy reacted to a sword slash from Scorpina *Could possibly scale to season 2 monsters of the week, some of whom can catch the grenade that Zedd throws to them from the moon *Comparable to the Megazord, which flew to the moon in the SNES PR game Durability *Has been able to take hits from the Dino Megazord and the Megazord, even getting thrown through a mountain. *Survived battling Thunder Megazord. *Tanked White Tigerzord’s Thunderbolts *Usually rests in the ocean when not in use, where the pressure can reach hundreds or thousands of pounds per square inch, and when fighting underwater, it remains unhindered. *Tanks a hit from the Black Dragon while on the moon which launches Dragonzord Into Lunar Orbit *Survived getting it’s cockpit ripped up by the Black Dragon *Tanks the Pterodactyl Zord’s attacks while under Scorpina’s control *Being comparable to the Dino Megazord, should scale to the individual Zords that compose it, which can survive in their various environments and endure the stress of those environments. The most noteworthy of these is the Pterodactyl Zord, which resides in an active volcano when not in use. Skill *Defeated numerous giant monsters, including Babe Ruthless, Shellshock, and Goldar. *Defeated Megazord. *Was able to match the T-Rex Zord *Is the only Dinozord that was not destroyed (it resides underwater to this day) *Battled alongside the Dino Megazord on multiple occasions *Was able to fight off the other Dino Zords when controlled by Scorpina *Killed Frankenstein (yes really) *Matched the Black Dragon (Lord Drakkon’s Zord), though it was eventually overpowered *One-shot the White Tigerzord with a swipe of its tail. Dragonzord was powered up by the Wizard of Evil in this occasion. Weaknesses *'Limited Energy:' The Dragonzord is a powerful machine, but like all Zords, it’s dependent on both solar power and its connection to the Morphin’ Grid. Enough raw power will end up severing this connection to the Morphin’ Grid or flat out destroying it, though the Dragonzord itself has never canonically been destroyed. *'Loss of Control:' Besides that, the Dragonzord still needs Tommy’s input in order to properly use it, like all Zords. It can function without him, but it will usually just end up flailing around as a result. Speaking of Tommy, enough damage to him can also sever his connection to the Morphin’ Grid and leave him as just a man. Tommy himself actually lost his Green Ranger powers twice in canon, once due to the Green Candle which Rita had made specifically for that purpose, and again after he had lost the power boost given to him by Zordon and his fellow rangers. Category:Power Rangers